remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Titan Books
In 2001, Titan Books acquired the rights to reprints of Marvel Comics' U.S. Transformers run, publishing the complete near-complete American series in several volumes of trade paperbacks and hardcovers. They have also released much of the Marvel UK material. Their sister company, Titan Magazines, is currently publishing a Transformers title based on the 2007 film. Titan collections U.S. collections Transformers: Beginnings Collects: Marvel Transformers U.S. #1–6 (UK #1–8, 22–25) ISBN 1-84023-623-X ISBN 1-84023-642-6 (hardcover) Transformers: New Order Collects: Marvel Transformers U.S. #7–12 (UK #26–28, 33–40) ISBN 1-84023-624-8 ISBN 1-84023-625-6 (hardcover) Transformers: Cybertron Redux Collects: Marvel Transformers U.S. #13–18 (UK #51–58, 66–69) ISBN 1-84023-657-4 ISBN 1-84023-661-2 (hardcover) Transformers: Showdown Collects: Marvel Transformers U.S. #19–24 (UK #70–73, 89–92, 94, 95, 105, 106) ISBN 1-84023-681-7 ISBN 1-84023-687-6 (hardcover) Transformers: Breakdown Collects: Marvel Transformers U.S. #25–30 (UK #107–112, 121–124, 126, 127) ISBN 1-84023-791-0 ISBN 1-84023-810-0 (hardcover) Transformers: Treason Collects: Marvel Transformers U.S. #31–32, #35–37 (UK #128, 129, 139–144, 154, 155) ISBN 1-84023-844-5 ISBN 1-84023-845-3 (hardcover) Omits: Marvel US #33–34 — Color reprint of Marvel UK's "Man of Iron!", not part of the ongoing storyline. This story isn't among the collected UK material either. Bizarre. Transformers: Trial by Fire Collects: Marvel Headmasters #1–4, Marvel Transformers U.S. #38–39 (UK #130–145, 156–159) ISBN 1-84023-950-6 ISBN 1-84023-965-4 (hardcover) Transformers: Maximum Force Collects: Marvel Transformers U.S. #40–42, #44–45 (UK #162, 163, 174–179, 190, 191) ISBN 1-84023-955-7 ISBN 1-84023-970-0 (hardcover) Omits: Marvel U.S. #43 — Adaptation of "The Big Broadcast of 2006!", not part of the ongoing storyline. This story was omitted from the ''Space Pirates! collection too, even though it includes the opening and closing sequences added to the UK printing to tie in with their own post-movie stories. Bizarre.'' Transformers: Dark Star Collects: Marvel Transformers U.S. #46–50 (UK #192–197, 206–210) ISBN 1-84023-960-3 ISBN 1-84023-975-1 (hardcover) Transformers: Last Stand Collects: Marvel Transformers U.S. #51–55 (UK #211–220, 232–239) ISBN 1-84576-008-5 ISBN 1-84023-009-3 (hardcover) The titles listed after this point, written by Titan affiliate Simon Furman, were the first Transformers collections printed. Transformers: Primal Scream Collects: Marvel Transformers U.S. #56–62 (UK #240–254, 259–264) ISBN 1-84023-401-6 ISBN 1-84023-458-X (hardcover) Transformers: Matrix Quest Collects: Marvel Transformers U.S. #63–68 (UK #282–305) ISBN 1-84023-471-7 ISBN 1-84023-507-1 (hardcover) Transformers: All Fall Down Collects: Marvel Transformers U.S. #69–74 (UK #306–318) ISBN 1-84023-300-1 ISBN 1-84023-524-1 (hardcover) Transformers: End of the Road Collects: Marvel Transformers U.S. #75–80 (UK #319–332) ISBN 1-84023-372-9 ISBN 1-84023-419-9 (hardcover) Transformers: Dark Designs Collects: Marvel Transformers: Generation 2 #1–6 (UK #3–5) ISBN 1-84023-525-X ISBN 1-84023-527-6 (hardcover) Omits: Marvel Transformers: Generation 2 #0 — Promotional issue taking place prior to #1, "Ghosts" was not part of the ongoing storyline. This story was also re-printed as a backup story in ''Transformers: Generation 2 #2. It is not collected elsewhere.'' Transformers: Rage in Heaven Collects: Marvel Transformers: Generation 2 #7–12 ISBN 1-84023-528-4 ISBN 1-84023-577-2 (hardcover) UK collections Color These compilations are shown in chronological order (based on the first issue, note that many include stories published years after the title arc), the order in which Titan published these is as follows: Target: 2006, Fallen Angel, Legacy of Unicron, Space Pirates, Time Wars, City of Fear, Dinobot Hunt, Prey, Second Generation. Transformers: Dinobot Hunt Collects: Stories from Marvel Transformers UK #45–50, #74–77, 1986 Annual ISBN 1-84023-789-9 Transformers: Second Generation Collects: Stories from Marvel Transformers UK #59–65, #93, #145, #198, 1989 Annual ISBN 1-84023-935-2 Transformers: Target: 2006 Collects: Story arc from Marvel Transformers UK #78–88 ISBN 1-84023-510-1 Transformers: Prey Collects: Stories from Marvel Transformers UK #96–100, #103–104, #135, #136, 1987 Annual, 1989 Annual ISBN 1-84023-831-3 Transformers: Fallen Angel Collects: Stories from Marvel Transformers UK #101–102, #113–120, 1987 Annual ISBN 1-84023-511-X Transformers: Time Wars Collects: Stories from Marvel Transformers UK #130–131, #189, #199–205 ISBN 1-84023-647-7 Transformers: City of Fear Collects: Stories from Marvel Transformers UK #132, #164–171, #188, #213–214 ISBN 1-84023-671-X Transformers: Legacy of Unicron Collects: Stories from Marvel Transformers UK #133–134, #137, #138, #146–153 ISBN 1-84023-578-0 Transformers: Space Pirates Collects: Stories from Marvel Transformers UK #160–161, #172–173, #180–187, 1987 Annual ISBN 1-84023-619-1 Black & white These compilations are listed in chronological order based on the first issue included, however the stories are bound by subject matter as opposed to sequential order. Transformers: Fallen Star Collects: Stories from Marvel Transformers UK #215–218, #243–244, #248, #268, #270, #275-277 and #284–286 ISBN 1-84576-060-3 Transformers: Way of the Warrior Collects: Stories from Marvel Transformers UK #219–222, #229, #237–239, #272–274, #282–283 and #249–250 ISBN 1-84576-059-X Transformers: Aspects of Evil Collects: Stories from Marvel Transformers UK #223–227, #235–236, #240, #245–247 and #251–254 ISBN 1-84576-055-7 Transformers: Earthforce Collects: Stories from Marvel Transformers UK #228, #234, #261–267, #269, #271 and #278–281 ISBN 1-84576-061-1 Transformers: Perchance to Dream Collects: Stories from Marvel Transformers UK #230–233, #241–242, #255–260 and #287–289 ISBN 1-84576-062-X Note: These were the last UK stories to be solicited as Titan reprints. It was claimed that if they were successful they would finance future colour releases. Obviously this did not pan out. What is frustrating is that some stories (notably The Big Shutdown! and the Survivors saga), included within these volumes in black and white, had previously been reprinted within the original UK comics in colour. Non-Marvel collections Transformers Adventures: (Vol. 1) Collects: Titan Transformers UK #1–? ISBN 1-84576-836-1 This has not been released yet so the exact contents are unknown. Uncollected material *''G.I. Joe and the Transformers'' #1–4 — Marvel U.S.'s 1986 crossover. This story did not take place in the UK continuity — at least not before the changes wrought by ''Time Wars.'' *''Transformers Universe'' #1–4 — Marvel's character profiles. *''Transformers Universe'' (various) — Character profiles printed as backups throughout the Marvel U.S. run. *"Man of Iron!", "The Enemy Within!", "Raiders of the Last Ark", "Decepticon Dam-Busters!", "The Wrath of Guardian!"/"The Wrath of Grimlock!", "Christmas Breaker!", "Crisis of Command!", "And There Shall Come...A Leader!", "Plague of the Insecticons", "To a Power Unknown!", "Ancient Relics!", "Peace" and "Destiny of the Dinobots!". It seems unlikely at this point that they will be reprinted, although a few of these were originally scheduled to be included in The Best of Simon Furman. Category:Fictional companies